Sleep Walk
by Fariiess
Summary: Kim Jongin can't pick one. untuk selebihnya ia mengalami kekacauan di otaknya. ia tampan berkharisma namun satu yang ia tak suka... oh yeah damn! (sure, bad summary!) Kaisoo and Kailu fic EXO


**Title : Sleep walk **

**.**

**Author : Faris**

**.**

**Genre : Romance – Angst – Hurt/comfort – Drama and other(?)**

**.**

**Rated : PG-17**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai) – Do Kyungsoo and Xi Luhan**

**.**

**Warning : Genderbender – Kecemasan dan sebagainya**

**.**

**Let's make a your position!**

**.**

**.**

**My story is begin…**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

* * *

Lelaki itu bersandar di pagar tembok, menyesap rokok. Menikmati setiap hembusan asap manis itu. matanya kosong, Pikirannya melayang, jika ada yang di tanyakan kenapa? Ia akan menjawab **tidak ada.**

Lambat laun, mata itu menerawang. Di dalam bola mata ovalnya nampak dua wanita cantik di sisi berbeda. Melenggok mengitari otaknya. ia terus menghisap rokoknya hingga ceruput itu menghilang. Membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Kai adalah namanya. Mendapati dilemma yang memilukan. Ia tampan berkarisma namun hanya satu yang tidak ia banggakan sama sekali. Terjebak di antara **dua wanita.**

Egois dia. Tidak bisa memilih di antara satu. Semuanya berharga baginya. Jika wanita satu adalah tubuhnya maka yang satu lagi adalah nyawanya.

_Well, _tidak mungkin tubuh tanpa nyawa ataupun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Xi Luhan** Mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk. Di amati lagi kotak dengan berbagai warna yang telah menghalau otaknya sejak tadi,_ rubik _itu tidak berhasil ia pecahkan. Padahal biasanya ia akan menyelesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit jika _rubik_ itu telah di acak-acak oleh adiknya yang paling menyebalkan **Oh Sehun**.

Ia mengambil kaca kecil di sakunya. Menamati lehernya dari arah kaca. Matanya nampak _frustasi. _Ia hanya terlalu bodoh membiarkan si _brengsek_ Kai membuat karya seni di setiap lehernya.

Wanita itu semakin menurunkan kaosnya. Menamati dada gempalnya, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Ia sedikit mengembangkan senyum _frustasi. _Mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Ia terlalu jatuh ke dalam lubang sang _brengsek_. Wanita itu tahu bahwa si- argh _damn _tidak pernah bisa memilih untuk menjadikan satu.

Namun, rasa cinta nampaknya semakin hari semakin semerbak. Tanpa bisa di cegah rasa it uterus tumbuh.

Wanita itu menyiapkan _mental_. Ya tentu saja, _Mental_ untuk mencintai seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara memekikan telinga berasal dari arah dapur, wanita itu membulat 'kan matanya. Ini sudah ke sekian—entahlah ke berapa kali ia memecahkan piring. Tubuhnya gemetar, lututnya goyah dan terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah merosot ke tanah.

Ia menyengkram dadanya. Membisikan kata mustahil. Wanita itu merasakan adanya gemercik kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya, saat ia menerawang kejadia tempo lalu.

Pengecualian bagi **Do Kyungsoo**. Ia adalah _haters_. Sejak awal ia tidak menyukai sang _brengsek_ itu. namun, akhir-akhir ini ia tidak tahu mengapa.

Dadanya bahkan selalu berdesir hebat saat Kai menggodanya. Ia tidak pernah mudah tergoda. Hingga rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya kini menyesatkannya.

Ya, menyesatkan untuk mencintai seorang **Kim Jongin**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah _summer_. Musim setelah hujan menuju ke salju. Nampaknya kabar gembira bagi seluruh mahasiswa _Kyunghee University. _Liburan musim dingin berakhir. Semua mahasiswa menampakan senyum cerah pagi ini. Berlalu lalang, menyapa yang satu ke lainnya. Menyampaikan berita suka. Menyebar kebahagiaan, serta menorehkan kerinduaan.

Koridor sangatlah penuh dengan orang-orang bercengkrama, berisik. Seorang lelaki mengeluarkan aura dingin,

_time machine_

Koridor seperti sunyi. Pergerakkan menjadi melambat. Mata di antara mereka bersinar.

_Get in slow motion.._

_Move closer to see him.._

_.  
_

**To Be Continue..**

* * *

**Hi! There! Oh~ saya meminta maaf tidak mempunyai EYD yang baik di bahasa Indonesia. Ini dalah fic pertama saya yang berbahasa Indonesia. Harap maklumi. **

**And I newbie in here. Biasanya saya di livejournal. Oke, mohon dukungannya. Dan**

**Mind to be my friend?**

**Haha saya lelaki. 94line. Aku tidak suka di panggil author. Untuk selebihnya panggil aku faris or.. terserah kalian saja. **

**Untuk berkenalan saya lanjut bisa PM saya. :D**

**Oke guys! Make your enjoy with me!**

**Review please**


End file.
